An automatic emergency brake that automatically brakes and an automatic avoidance technology of automatically avoiding collisions have been recently developed. Further, there has also been known a technology of minimizing, in a case where a collision of an object cannot be avoided by the automatic emergency brake, damage to a subject vehicle, a pedestrian, or a surrounding environment by use of a collision damage reduction brake, a collision avoidance system, and the like.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of controlling, when a collision is unavoidable and when another vehicle is about to collide with a subject vehicle, the subject vehicle to collide at an area of the subject vehicle where there is no passenger or where the strength of components is high. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology of causing a collision at an area of the subject vehicle where a collision object receives less shock. Furthermore, Patent Literature 3 discloses a technology of controlling, when a collision is unavoidable, travel of the subject vehicle such that another vehicle that receives a collision collides at a collision site excluding a cabin thereof.